


Evanescencia

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [59]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Crying, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Moving Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Travel, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 51] Son las decisiones que tomaron en el pasado las que los condujeron a una separación.





	Evanescencia

**Author's Note:**

> Si suelto más pistas de twincest, se revela todo, y sin embargo... ¿Notan cómo Gustav ni se entera?

**Evanescencia**

 

Al volver a casa se encontraron con que Georgie no estaba ahí, y su paradero fue desconocido hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche, cuando por fin se dignó en aparecer e hizo un fútil intento de subir a las escaleras sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a mudar? —Preguntó Tom por todos, apagando el televisor en la sala frente al cual habían montado guardia esperando su arribo y bajando los pies de la mesita de centro. Gustav mismo hizo a un lado el cojín que antes estrujaba entre sus brazos, y hasta Bill enderezó la espalda y se giró en su dirección para no perderse ni media sílaba.

—Me voy a mudar, y es todo lo que tengo que decirles al respecto —dijo Georgie imperturbable, desabotonándose la chaqueta ligera que vestía y colgándola en el perchero de la entrada—. Fui a ver un par de departamentos y espero encontrar uno antes de que tengamos que viajar a Asia.

—Eso es en menos de cinco días —le recordó Bill—. No vas a dar con ninguno en tan poco tiempo.

—Bueno… —Georgie se descalzó y se agachó para recoger sus zapatos con dos dedos—. No es como si el dinero fuera un problema. Hay un par que me gustaron, y en la inmobiliaria han sido por demás que amables para ayudarme a elegir y con el papeleo. Nada como un nombre famoso para incrementar su porcentaje de beneficios, así que ambas partes salimos ganando.

—No puedes mudarte y ya está —intervino Gustav, a quien cada vez le costaba más no brincar del asiento como impulsado por un resorte y correr hacia Georgie; no sabía bien él si a abrazarse porque esa situación le hacía temer perderla, o a arrodillarse a sus pies y suplicar por un perdón que por demás estaba claro que no merecía.

Después de un angustioso viaje en la camioneta de regreso de las oficinas de la disquera, Gustav había comprendido a la perfección que desde la perspectiva de Georgie él había vuelto a agachar la cabeza y aceptar que el mundo estaba en su contra en lugar de luchar para demostrar su lugar. Tanto si ganaban como si perdían, su orgullo habría residido en no darse por vencidos sin ofrecer resistencia, pero los contratos ya tenían estampada su rúbrica, y el abogado los había notariado para que tuvieran validez legal inquebrantable, así que por tecnicismos ya no era momento de dar marcha atrás por mucho que los remordimientos le estuvieran carcomiendo el alma.

Por cobardía, que Gustav al menos era honesto consigo mismo y admitía que esa era su razón más poderosa para no ofrecer pelea, y miedo a perder lo que ya tenía al colocarlo sobre la mesa de apuesta y arriesgarlo cuando sus probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas, era que al final había aceptado la opción más fácil, incluso si era la que de por medio colocaba una gran presión sobre su relación con Georgie y la ponía en peligro. Apenas lo entendía, pero si tan sólo Georgie lo escuchara podrían llegar a un acuerdo y solucionar cualquier diferencia que se les presentara como un obstáculo.

Y juraría, oh sí, vaya que lo haría, que apenas llegara diciembre presentarían una lucha encarnecida por sus derechos, y no firmarían contrato alguno que les impidiera ser libres y manifestar su afecto con el otro frente a nadie. Lo que a Georgie mejor le pareciera con tal de que desistiera en esa repentino empeño suyo de mudarse y continuar disgustada con Gustav.

—Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y lo haré —fue la respuesta de Georgie, que ajena al tumulto interno por el que Gustav estaba pasando, enfiló con rumbo a las escaleras y de ahí al segundo piso.

—Habla con ella —le ordenó Tom a Gustav—. Cada minuto que dejes pasar empeorará todo.

Bill en cambio dio un veredicto diferente. —Dale su espacio. Seguro viene cansada y con hambre. Deja que se duche y llévale algo de cenar.

Como después escucharon el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse y el rumor del agua al caer, Gustav optó por la sugerencia de Bill, y mientras Georgie tomaba una larga ducha, él se dedicó a poner dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y cortar tomate, lechuga y pepino para la ensalada con la que acompañó un sándwich de jamón, tocino y dos tipos de quesos diferentes que acomodó en un plato para Georgie. De beber una lata de coca-cola que tenía atesorada en el cajón de las verduras, y de postre se decidió por un pequeño envase de flan con caramelo que no era nada excepcional según su paladar, pero que la bajista adoraba comer mientras estaban de gira y la manía le había perdurado.

—No olvides esto —le acomodó Bill un par de servilletas en la charola sobre la cual Gustav acomodó todos los alimentos, y el gesto le pareció a éste inquietante. Hasta donde él tenía uso de la memoria, el menor de los gemelos siempre había tenido una rivalidad patente contra Georgie, y el que fuera amable con ella así de pronto era como mínimo chocante.

—Vale, gracias.

—No pienses nada que no es —murmuró Bill, tirándose de uno de los tantísimos collares que llevaba en torno al cuello—. Uhm, Tom me hizo entrar un poco en razón mientras estuvimos en Loitsche, y aunque admito que me he pasado de la raya al delatarlos de esa manera, pues…

—Bill… —Apareció Tom recargado en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala—comedor, y al instante éste cerró la boca.

—¿Así tan de pronto? Porque después de diez años de conocernos es casi ridículo que lo hayas logrado en una semana. ¿Qué sigue, nos van a dar su bendición para seguir juntos? Porque se congelará el infierno antes de que eso ocurra.

—Si me lo propongo puedo ser convincente —aseguró Tom.

—Y yo no digo que esté ciento por ciento de su lado, pero como has dicho, ya va para diez años y supongo que desde entonces…

—Ajá —confirmó Gustav—, en intervalos y con dificultades, pero desde siempre. Tal vez para siempre.

El menor de los gemelos bufó. —Eso sólo lo podemos decir Tomi y yo, no ustedes.

Gustav cogió el puñado de servilletas que Bill le había dado antes y se las devolvió muy para sorpresa de éste, que no alcanzó a comprender cuál era la causa para que el baterista casi lo golpeara con éstas.

—Métetelas por el culo —le espetó Gustav, y se marchó con dirección a la planta alta. A sus espaldas escuchó a Bill preguntar “¿y yo qué dije?” y luego a Tom contestar con un “la has cagado, idiota”, pero no le importó. Frente a él apareció la luz bajo la rendija de la puerta de Georgie, y la perspectiva de confrontarla le puso una fina capa de sudor en la palma de las manos y mariposas en el vientre.

Después de tantos años, más de diez si era exacto en la medición, aunque por mucho una década sonaba más elegante, todavía Georgie lo ponía en un estado de nervios insuperable. Nervios del buen tipo, como la subida a un juego de feria donde la meta no era otra más que la velocidad y la adrenalina, como sacar el boleto ganador de una rifa y llevarse el premio mayor, o como la expectativa del primer amor y que éste fuera correspondido, lo cual en su caso particular así había sido. De ahí que las palabras despectivas de Bill (tal vez sin la intención de lastimar, sólo para marcar diferencia entre lo _suyo_ y lo _nuestro_ de su perspectiva) al restarle valor a lo que tenía con Georgie le hubieran ofuscado la mente de esa manera.

Además, ¿qué podía saber él desde su limitada visión del amor? Como si su cariño de hermano por Tom, por más gemelos que estos fueran, tuviera un lugar superior al de él por Georgie, y que a su modo de parecer conformaba una tercera categoría. Así que fraternal, platónico y romántico, de los cuales había experimentado cada uno de ellos a lo largo de su vida por y con Georgie en diferentes aspectos, pues la apreciaba como amiga, como una especie de hermana a la que la idea del incesto jamás había tocado, y como novia, amante, compañera de vida y probablemente alma gemela, aunque la noción de ello todavía le parecía vergonzosa en extremo como para sacarla a la luz en la veintena de la vida. Quizá, cuando fueran ancianos y se tomaran de las manos al observar el atardecer en un par de mecedoras le confesaría la verdad, y conociendo a Georgie como era y a su humor carente de inhibiciones, seguro le diría que sí, y después le recordaría aquel regalo de cumpleaños que le dio a los catorce años y que consistió en una puñeta en el porche delantero de su casa de la infancia. Todo ello sin sonrojarse y con una sonrisa ladina (probable que también desdentada) a la que desde ya atesoró por el valor que para él representaba.

Con ello en mente fue que se llevó un terrible chasco cuando después de tocar a la puerta repetidas veces por fin Georgie se decidió a franquearle la entrada y señalar su escritorio para que depositara ahí la bandeja pero sin invitarlo a sentarse o a extender su estancia.

La bajista iba de aquí a allá entre su clóset y la cama, sacando perchas y cajas de zapatos de su sitio y lanzándolos sobre el colchón sin orden aparente.

—Así que… ¿Estás haciendo limpieza de primavera? —Aventuró Gustav una conjetura, y en lugar de dirigirse a la salida se acercó más al centro de la habitación.

—Algo así.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía esta blusa —tocó Gustav una prenda que había resbalado al suelo y que luego él volvió a poner en su lugar.

—Mmm.

—¿Y crees poder terminar hoy? Porque ya es tarde y esto se ve que va para largo, ¿no?

—Supongo… —Soltó Georgie una pila de jeans todavía en sus perchas y volvió a adentrarse en el clóset.

Gustav suspiró, un tanto nervioso por el rumbo anticlimático que estaba tomando su conversación con Georgie. Por alguna razón, después de lo ocurrido frente a las puertas del ascensor se había hecho a la idea de que iban a tener una pelea donde saldrían a relucir revelaciones hirientes, y si llegaban a mayores, lanzarse un par de objetos para desquitar la frustración, nunca para herir físicamente al otro, pero en su lugar…

El contemplarla en su frenético trabajo de desalojar el clóset comprendió que su amenaza de antes de mudarse de la casa era más que un ultimátum de último momento para obtener con ello una reacción.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¿Por?

—Por lo de hoy y… que a fin de cuentas firmáramos el nuevo contrato. Sé que no era lo que querías pero-…

—Pero no teníamos otra opción, ¿correcto? —Le interrumpió Georgie, quien para entonces ya estaba llegando a la parte alta de sus estantes y dio con la ropa de invierno que apenas semanas atrás había almacenado ahí—. Porque entonces nos quedábamos sin banda, con una demanda por incumplimiento encima y a Bill furioso. Yada, yada… Me costó apreciarlo desde ese punto de vista pero lo logré. Creo… Y a cambio todos contentos y felices porque una vez más no lo arruiné para la banda.

—Nadie tiene esa opinión.

—Bill sí, seguro Tom también porque es su gemelo y tiene que estar de su lado en las buenas y en las malas, especialmente ahora que son las peores; y a estas alturas, es probable que tú también.

—Yo… —Gustav cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro—. En otras circunstancias no me habría importado pelear, lo sabes bien, pero no era nuestro futuro solamente el que estaba en juego. También Bill y Tom iban a tener una tonelada de problemas si de pronto se quedaban sin la mitad de la banda y pues…

—¿Pues? —Le incitó Georgie a continuar—. En un par de meses será lo mismo, pero al menos ahora ganaste tiempo y retrasaste esta situación que desde un inicio no te gustó.

—Georgie…

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —tembló Georgie, y se abrazó a sí misma—, pero en esta relación de tantos años que hemos mantenido soy yo la que invariablemente tiene que dar el primer paso, y también la que se arriesga primero, y como si eso no bastara, también la que nos defiende cuando todo parece ponerse en nuestra contra pero me niego a dejarnos aplastar. En todo este tiempo, ¿siquiera has tenido la iniciativa en algo?

Gustav encogió un hombro avergonzado. La voz se le murió en la garganta, y un feo sentimiento de desprecio por sí mismo y por su persona le corrió por venas y arterias bombeado directamente desde el corazón que se le marchitaba en el pecho como una fruta sucumbiendo al proceso de putrefacción.

—Tengo la impresión de que si tan cómodo estás con este arreglo de silencio y secretismo es porque así te evitas tener que enfrentarte a la crítica que seguro nos lloverá encima una vez que salga a la luz lo nuestro, si es que alguna vez lo hace —prosiguió Georgie con una amargura creciente que iba convirtiendo las manos con las que se rodeaba alrededor de la cintura en puños—. Así que esto me lleva a dos terribles conclusiones: O prefieres que sea yo quien ponga más de su parte para que esto funcione porque así sólo te limitas a dejarte llevar por la corriente ya que de ese modo es más conveniente para ti, o en realidad no estás dispuesto a luchar y en realidad sólo perdemos el tiempo al estar juntos. No estoy pidiendo que lances todo por la borda. Ya admití que yo estaba mal, que yo quería lanzarme al abismo y fastidiarlo para todos, pero dime tan siquiera si de aquí a unos meses tendrás el valor de enfrentarte conmigo a la disquera o me pedirás que espere un poco más. Ahí es donde planto mi pie y no me pienso mover ni un milímetro.

A duras penas logró Gustav deglutir la bola de hierro que tenía atravesada en la garganta, y para sorpresa suya descubrió que tenía la boca seca y un tic nervioso que le contraía el párpado izquierdo en rítmico código Morse que seguro deletreaba un S-O-S imposible de confundir.

—No es que no te ame…

—No es eso de lo que hablamos, pero… Tengo la impresión de que me acabas de responder —musitó Georgie.

—De aquí a diciembre muchas cosas pueden cambiar para nosotros, para los cuatro. Tal vez para entonces sea más fácil para ti y para mí, y entonces podamos encontrar una solución que satisfaga a ambas partes.

—Ellos no van a ceder, Gus, y por lo que veo tú tampoco, así que no te voy a forzar a elegir.

—Lo haces —gruñó Gustav, avanzando un paso—. ¿O si no qué es esto de mudarte así tan de pronto? ¿Es la manera que tienes en decirme que si no cumplo tu capricho te vas a ir de mi lado?

Georgie dejó salir una risa hueca. —No, esta es mi manera de dejar bien claro que no puedo seguir bajo el mismo techo que Bill. No siempre se trata todo de ti, Gustav.

El baterista gruñó. —¿Y entonces qué?

—La historia corta es que me voy. Pasado mañana tenemos que estar volando a Malasia, así que mis pertenencias deben estar empacadas y lista para la mudanza. Con suerte encuentro un departamento antes de irnos y el papeleo sale en esa semana que estemos fuera, pero si no sigue siendo lo mismo, me mudaré apenas estemos de regreso. No tengo intenciones de seguir bajo este techo más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—No lo sé, Gus. ¿Qué dice el contrato de la disquera al respecto? —Ironizó Georgie con veneno destilando de cada sílaba.

—No hagas esto…

—¿Qué no haga _qué_? —Fijó Georgie su mirada en la de Gustav, y éste apreció la humedad que estaba por derramarse de sus párpados inferiores—. Por una vez voy a hacer lo que me venga en gana. Soy una adulta, joder, y lo he sido por años. Pago mis cuentas, arreglo mis citas con el doctor, tengo mi licencia de conducir y un trabajo del cual estaba agradecida porque me daba para eso y más, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de libertad con la que pretenden tenernos encadenados a su merced igual que una marioneta de trapo.

—Algún inconveniente tendría que acompañar a la fama —murmuró Gustav una excusa que a sus propios oídos sonaba hueca y sin valor.

—Estaba resignada a no salir de compras como cualquier persona, pero no a ver que un par de ejecutivos en traje dictaran mi vida amorosa. Ahí es donde marco mi límite y no lo voy a cruzar.

—¿Y mudarte es la solución, uh, o la protesta con la que te vas a manifestar en contra?

—Esos son dos asuntos diferentes. Me mudo porque me da la gana, para no tener que lidiar con Bill más de lo necesario y porque así me apetece; y el resto, bueno… —Miró hacia arriba, y dos lágrimas gruesas que rodaron por las mejillas hasta el cuello—. Atentaría contra tu libre albedrío si me inmiscuyo en tu decisión de mantener lo nuestro en secreto, así que te lo haré más fácil al decir que…

—Georgie, no, por favor —adivinó Gustav un segundo antes la dirección hacia la cual se dirigía Georgie, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Vamos a darnos un tiempo. Que los meses que faltan de aquí a diciembre nos sirvan de algo, incluso si ahora mismo no entendemos para qué. Dios sabe que buena falta nos hace reconsiderar si estamos dispuestos a dar todo de nosotros para lograrlo o sólo lo finiquitamos antes de hacernos más daño del que nos hemos hecho ya.

—¿Así es como terminas conmigo, por un estúpido contrato que también aceptaste firmar? Porque si tratas de acusarme de haberte obligado, estás muy equivo-…

—Por supuesto que no. No lo firmé por nosotros, sino por Bill, que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho sigue siendo como de la familia, y a la familia no le das la espalda por más que te haya jodido de la manera más vil y ruina. No la primera vez al menos…

Lanzando el orgullo por la ventana, Gustav redujo la distancia entre ambos hasta que Georgie quedó entre sus brazos e imposibilitada de escapar. Ella no hizo ningún intento de huida, pero no correspondió a su afecto, y cuando Gustav se cansó de suplicar y quiso besarla, Georgie ladeó el rostro de tal modo que Gustav sólo se aproximó a la comisura de sus labios.

—Hablo en serio —musitó—. Y esto me duele más a mí que a ti, pero voy a seguir adelante porque en este preciso instante te odio casi tanto como te amo por esa falta tuya de carácter.

—Estaba asustado… —Admitió Gustav, meciéndolos a ambos—. Temía tanto perderte que habría firmado la venta de mi alma si así me lo hubieran pedido; por favor no lo uses en mi contra.

—Igual yo, pero habría preferido enfrentarme a los leones antes que aceptar migajas. Me hiciste ver una faceta de ti que me hace preguntarme si ante el resto de adversidades a las que nos podríamos enfrentar durante el transcurso de una vida juntos no elegirías siempre la salida fácil.

—Elegiría la opción que me permitiera estar contigo —dijo Gustav, pero Georgie se removió de sus brazos y puso en palmo de distancia entre ambos.

—No vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en esto. Vete, por favor. Sólo vete —señaló la puerta.

Gustav barajó un par de pretextos con los cuales alargar su estancia, pero bien sabía que serían en vano. No sólo era Georgie quien quería estar a solas, sino también él, que se sentía drenado de fuerzas e incapaz de alargar más una pelea que no conduciría a nada.

Al cruzar el rellano, Georgie pronunció las últimas palabras que le dirigiría antes de partir a Malasia:

—Gracias por la cena.

Y después nada.

 

Georgie no encontró departamento a tiempo para mudarse antes del viaje a Malasia, en eso Gustav agradeció a cualquier deidad en el universo por el gran favor que le hacía, pero no por ello la bajista desistió en su empeño de cambio de domicilio, y en el poco tiempo libre que le quedó entre las funciones básicas y visitar pisos con una corredora de bienes raíces, se encargó tenazmente de recolectar cada objeto personal suyo dentro de la casa y meterlo en cajas que después se llevarían los de la mudanza.

Ropa, zapatos, bolsos, maquillaje, y todo aquello que perteneciera a su baño entró sin problemas en cajas de embalar que cerró con cinta y marcó con una descripción para después no confundir su contenido, pero no fue el mismo caso para cuando visitó el resto de las habitaciones y los tres inquilinos que habían convivido con ella codo con codo confirmaron hasta qué punto había sido Georgie quien se encargó de amueblar y surtir la casa.

La televisión grande de la sala, así como la colección de ollas, la licuadora, la tostadora, varios muebles importantes, además de la lavadora y la secadora eran suyos, y la lista no acababa ahí, porque con algunos recibos de pago a nombre de la bajista, tocaba cambiar los titulares y convertir a alguien más en el adulto responsable dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿En verdad te vas a llevar la wafflera? Jo… —Se lamentó Tom cuando la bajista la bajó del anaquel en el que la guardaban y enrollaba el cable a su alrededor.

—La compré hace dos inviernos en una rebaja y la garantía está a mi nombre, así que es mía y me la llevo.

Los cubiertos corrieron la misma suerte, y también la arrocera, la batidora, y una colección de vasos elegantes en los que les gustaba beber cerveza cuando compraban algo más sofisticado que un cartón de Coronas.

Bill no dijo nada, pero Gustav adivinó en sus ojos un dolor indescriptible cuando Georgie mandó traer un técnico para que desinstalara la lavadora y secadora del cuarto de lavado, lo cual desde ese mismo instante los obligó a pagar servicio de lavandería, arriesgarse en una lavandería de paso, o lavar en el fregadero como cualquier pobretón hijo del vecino. Para el menor de los gemelos, que desde su ascenso a la fama no había hecho mayor labor manual que una manicura, la perspectiva de tener que hacer más que presionar un botón para elegir ciclos, temperatura del agua y tiempo de secado le llenaba de frustración.

—Joder, ¿es que piensas dejarnos sin nada? —Gruñó la víspera de la mañana del vuelo cuando Georgie descolgó de la pared un cuadro grande que hasta entonces había permanecido como decoración principal de la sala. Una litografía nada despreciable de Klimt por la cual sólo Georgie sentía fascinación, pero que una vez embalada para el traslado, dejó notar su ausencia con un trozo descolorido de pared—. A este paso te vas a llevar hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Que sepas que pagué por la cerradura nueva cuando vinimos a vivir aquí, pero claro que de eso no sabías nada, ¿eh? —Le contestó Georgie en un gruñido similar, porque corta de paciencia por lo mucho que tenía que hacer en tan poco tiempo, no estaba para soportar sus reproches egoístas—. Además, es problema suyo por venir a vivir aquí cuando Gustav y yo ya teníamos más de un mes instalados.

—¿Y eso te da derecho de llevarte el microondas?

—Bueno, yo tengo la factura, así que sí. Es de mi propiedad y me la llevaré, así que busca dónde calentar tu agua para el té de las mañanas porque si pensabas en la tetera, ¡sorpresa!, también es mía y ya la empaqué.

—Estás insoportable —masculló Bill entre dientes—. Vete a reglar a otro lado.

—Meh, idiota —desdeñó la bajista su hostilidad y continuó embalando la vajilla de lujo que también ella había comprado vía catálogo desde una importante tienda holandesa que hacía envíos internacionales.

Georgie contempló su reflejo desaseado y con ojeras en la superficie pulida de un plato, y un deseo irrefrenable de lanzarlo contra la superficie más cercana y romperlo la invadió por completo, pero como venía ocurriendo cada vez más, en lugar de ceder a la rabia sorda que le bullía en el cuerpo como veneno, lo cubrió con papel y lo guardó con el resto.

Su breve momento de crisis no pasado desapercibido a Tom, quien se ofreció a echarle una mano y por largo rato permaneció callado hasta que Georgie fue la primera en romper la barrera del silencio.

—Me estoy comportando como una perra, ¿verdad? —Suspiró con una taza en la mano y papel periódico en la otra—. Después de todo me sobra dinero, y podría volver a comprar todo esto sin problemas, pero…

—Oye, que son tus cosas. Las elegiste a tu gusto, y lo justo sería que pudieras llevarlas contigo, así que no te sientas culpable por dejarnos sin esas toallas de mano acolchadas que pusiste en el baño de la planta baja. Sí, o sea, eran como el culo de un bebé cuando te secabas la cara con ellas, pero también es nuestra culpa por aprovecharnos de ti.

—Ustedes no se aprov-…

—¿Ah no? —La retó Tom a contradecirse con una ceja alzada y altiva que a Georgie le recordó a Bill, aunque ni muerta se lo comentaría a Tom o éste se engraparía la frente para no repetir más el gesto—. Porque ya tenemos viviendo aquí una temporada y lo cierto es que nunca compramos ningún electrodoméstico, mueble o producto de limpieza. De eso te encargaste tú, y le cediste un poco la batuta a la mujer de la limpieza, pero de todos modos corría por tu cuenta el surtir el jabón de lavar, el de trastes, los aromatizantes, incluso el abono del jardín. Oh, mierda, el jardín… Lo había olvidado.

—Seh… —Se conmovió Georgie de vuelta por lo que iba a tener que dejar atrás.

No es que ella tuviera un alma verde enfocada del todo a la naturaleza, pero lo cierto es que en comparación a los gemelos, eran ella y Gustav quienes preferían las actividades al aire libre y salir al exterior cuando el clima era propicio. Con la limitante de una carrera que les impedía exponerse a las multitudes, su segunda opción había sido aprovechar el espacio con el que contaban, y por ello el verano anterior era que habían dedicado un par de tardes entre ensayos para acondicionar un pequeño jardín trasero que consistía en un par de rosales, una planta de tomate y unos cuantos arbustos. Las petunias que Gustav plantó se secaron antes de una semana por falta de riego, pero en cambio Georgie logró que sus plantas crecieran y se desarrollaran a buen ritmo. El invierno acabó un poco con ellas, pero en primavera volvieron a revivir, y desde entonces Georgie no había parado de extender el jardín con un par de macetas y ornamentos instalados con cemento, así que sería imposible trasladarlos a un piso, y no le quedaba de otra más que abandonarlos y cruzar los dedos porque su muerta no se alargara agónicamente por ausencia de agua.

—Yo me encargaré de regar tus rosas. No te preocupes —se comprometió Tom a al menos hacer el intento, y Georgie asintió agradecida.

—No olvides que es riego tres veces por semana, pero nunca en días consecutivos, y el abono está en la bodega de herramientas, pero antes debes de asegurarte de esparcirlo en proporción de-…

—Vale, vale —rió el mayor de los gemelos—. Escríbemelo en algún lado y pégalo en la puerta del refrigerador o se me va a olvidar. A menos que… —Tom torció la boca—. No me digas que el refrigerador también es tuyo.

—Y la estufa —confirmó Georgie sus temores—, pero he decidido que se los queden. Son de línea amplia, pensados para una familia de cuatro, pero ahora que voy a vivir sola pues… Uhm, ya no importa.

Tom jugueteó con un pliego de papel periódico, justo la sección de farándula en donde no ocupaban un lugar estelar en portada, pero sí un artículo secundario y pequeño en la página tres donde el titular cuestionaba si acaso Bill era anoréxico (un rumor por demás gastado y cansino) y como prueba ofrecía unas fotografías en donde sus piernas se veían particularmente delgadas por ejemplo de los jeans, pero que ni habían tomado en cuenta por repetitivo a otros tantos más de la misma índole.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Gustav no se irá contigo? ¿Es definitivo?

—No —confirmó Georgie con él, perdiendo tiempo en envolver un plato sopero y acomodándolo con el resto—. De hecho… Nos estamos dando un tiempo.

—¿Rompieron?

Georgie se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. —En efectos prácticos supongo que sí, pero no es como si planeara buscarme un reemplazo, y tampoco tengo intenciones en pelearme con él y negarle la palabra, pero sí, se puede decir que hemos roto.

—Vaya, qué fuerte… Después de todo este lío y para acabar así.

—Bill estará brincando de felicidad una vez que se entere —dijo la bajista con amargura patente en la voz.

La falta de contestación por parte de Tom le confirmó que así sería.

—Da igual —prosiguió Georgie—. Hemos peleado, eso es imposible de ocultar. O más bien, yo peleé con Gustav y él lo tomó con diplomacia. Para variar, demostró tener la misma gama de emociones que un costal de patatas.

—Dale tiempo, está en shock. Esta mañana temprano bajé por un vaso de agua y lo encontré mirando su café sin parpadear. Juro que no se movió ni medio centímetro en los tres minutos que estuve ahí. Nunca movió ni un músculo, y daba la impresión de querer ahogarse en su taza, así que no seas tan dura con él. La pasó fatal cuando desapareciste esa semana, ¿sabías?

—Mmm…

—Es quien peor lo está pasando con tu mudanza, y mira que sufro horrores porque te estás llevando la wafflera. Tú sabes cuánto me gusta comer waffles crujientes con miel de abeja y una rebanada de mermelada en una esquina.

—Te la regalo, no me importa en realidad —murmuró Georgie, ausente de vista, mente y espíritu.

—Hey —le puso Tom la mano en el hombro—. No tienes que seguir adelante si no quieres. Ésta es tu casa tanto como de los demás, y si Bill se pone pesado, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar.

—Es más que eso. Necesito alejarme de Bill, pero también de Gustav…

—Oh.

—No estoy diciendo que él esté mal y yo bien con todo este asunto del contrato nuevo y demás, porque el problema central yace en lo profundo, y esa es sólo una más de las razones que me orillan a mudarme, pero… —Frunciendo el ceño, Georgie parpadeó un par de veces para eliminar la humedad excesiva de sus ojos, pero de nada sirvió y sobre sus mejillas apareció el rastro del llanto que ella rápido se apresuró a limpiarse—. Estúpido polvo y estúpidas alergias —moqueó.

Tom no hizo ningún intento de consolarla que no fuera pasarle un brazo por los hombros y ofrecerle un sitio sobre el cual apoyar la cabeza y llorar un poco más en silencio y sin miedo a ser juzgada. Era lo que él se sentía capaz de proveer, y en el caso de Georgie, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Ya fuera por cuestión de orgullo, pudor o algo más, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que al cabo de unos minutos Georgie se limpió el rostro con el borde de una manga y después fingió normalidad.

—Pero bueno —exhaló con una media sonrisa trémula—. Como regalo de despedida te daré la wafflera y no se diga más. Al fin y al cabo que les hará más falta a ustedes que a mí. Y al menos a ti te hará más feliz.

Y porque era ella quien en verdad había alcanzado la adultez en todas sus facetas (no sólo en edad, sino también en derechos tanto como en obligaciones), Tom tuvo que cederle la razón.

Georgie se marchaba, y atrás dejaba a un par de críos inmaduros y a un medio hombre en formación que se tendrían que dar de topes en su ausencia por no haberla apreciado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Pero de ello serían conscientes hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

 

Como era de esperarse, Georgie no consiguió departamento antes del viaje, pero fiel a su promesa, terminó de empacar cada pertenencia suya en cajas que selló con sumo esmero y apiló en la entrada a la espera de la reanudación de su búsqueda.

Partieron a Malasia, y durante el vuelo se llevó Gustav un chasco mayor cuando sus asientos no fueron contiguos, y Georgie acabó tres filas atrás de la suya mientras que él tuvo que ir sentado con un gemelo a cada lado, que por una tontería referente a la falta de platos en casa para desayunar un cereal con leche y fruta, esa mañana habían peleado hasta llegar a los gritos, con la conclusión temporal de que se odiaban y lo manifestaban con repetidos resoplidos.

Una vez en tierra, Georgie requirió de la ayuda de uno de sus guardaespaldas porque tenía una jaqueca, y su situación sólo empeoró cuando abandonaron el interior refrigerado del aeropuerto y se toparon con el calor húmedo característico de la capital.

De camino al hotel en la camioneta que rentaron para moverse en la ciudad con ayuda de un guía y un traductor, también Gustav y los gemelos cayeron presas de un molesto dolor de cabeza, que aunque menos intenso que el de Georgie, acabó por caldear los ánimos.

Una vez en recepción, se les atendió con esmero al servirles un par de bebidas refrescantes de sabor indistinguible, que frías y con hielo, sirvieron para aplacar su malestar, y David junto con Benjamin se encargaron de comprobar sus reservaciones y después entregar las tarjetas electrónicas con las que se iban a abrir las habitaciones dobles.

El viaje a su piso fue silencioso, y bajo la promesa de reencontrarse a la hora de la cena en el restaurante del hotel, todos pasaron a retirarse para descansar un rato y reponerse del cambio de horario.

Apenas poner un pie dentro del cuarto, Gustav rompió a sudar y no a causa del calor. Con atención reverencial observó a Georgie manipular el control remoto del aire acondicionado y programar la temperatura a decentes quince grados menos de lo que había al exterior.

—Hace calor, ¿eh? —Dijo Gustav para romper el hielo, y Georgie gruñó una respuesta imposible de descifrar. Sin más ceremonia, se sacó los zapatos y se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama que había reclamado como suya apenas entrar.

Gustav también se descalzó, y mientras decidía si lo suyo era una siesta o revisar el minibar, Georgie se incorporó de rodillas y resopló.

—No aguanto el calor —masculló—, y la cabeza me está matando.

—¿Quieres una aspirina?

La bajista hesitó, pero el dolor pudo más que su orgullo. —Por favor, sí.

Gustav sacó de la maleta de ella el frasco de aspirinas sin el cual no viajaba a ningún lado y que en más de algún paso de aduana los había puesto en aprietos cuando los confundieron con los traficantes más descuidados del mundo. Sacó una pastilla, pero luego de una pausa también tomó una para sí.

Como tantas otras veces, Gustav se acercó a Georgie, y en lugar de darle la pastilla en la palma de la mano se la extendió directo a la boca y la bajista la atrapó de entre sus dedos sin problemas. Gustav le dio de beber agua de una botella que antes había sacado del minibar, y ella deglutió varios tragos hasta soltar la boquilla y después exhalar con gusto.

Gustav tomó su aspirina, y bebió a morro de la misma botella sin que a ninguno de los dos les pareciera importante. Después de todo, aun si no eran más novios, todavía seguían siendo amigos, y ellos lo eran del tipo cercano en que un poco de saliva compartida no significaba nada.

De ahí que Gustav se paralizara cuando Georgie se agarró el bajo de la blusa que vestía y la dejara caer al suelo sin tantos aspavientos. Sus jeans corrieron el mismo destino, y Gustav le ayudó con la ropa interior, no sin antes desnudarse a sí mismo y después aceptar el cálido abrazo de Georgie cuando levantó una esquina de sus cobijas y lo invitó a retozar.

Lo que siguió a continuación no se pudo catalogar como hacer el amor, pero tampoco como sexo sin sentimientos. En un punto medio que les permitió mirarse a los ojos con arrobo pero también besarse hasta que los labios se les magullaron, cada uno desquitó en el cuerpo del otro la tensión que se había acumulado en el último mes y que hizo implosión con cada orgasmo que experimentaron en el transcurso de las siguientes horas.

Tres veces se lo montaron, dos en la cama y una más en la regadera cuando consideraron propicia una ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

Y bajo el dintel de la puerta fue que Georgie tiró de su manga y lo hizo esperar.

—Lo de antes…

—¿Uh?

—No es que hayamos vuelto. Fue sólo para liberar estrés y pasar el rato. Y no estaba pensando como era debido por culpa de la jaqueca, así que eso…

«Claro», pensó Gustav, «y las marcas en mi espalda son tan sólo un bonus por buen comportamiento», pero en lugar de enfrentarla apretó los labios. Si Georgie quería jugar a eso, él le iba a permitir salirse con la suya, si acaso porque prefería tener una minúscula porción de ella que nada.

La cena se fue en charla insulsa y degustación de los platillos que los demás ordenaron y que resultaron diferentes pero buenos.

La noche transcurrió con Georgie yéndose a su cama y Gustav ocupando la suya, pero a eso de medianoche despertar para recibir una visita que se coló bajo sus mantas y a la que volvió a poseer.

Su estancia en Malasia siguió el itinerario preestablecido, y apenas un par de días después de trasladaron a Taiwán, en donde el ciclo fue similar.

Del viaje en sí Gustav no guardó recuerdos perdurables. La comida, el clima, los rostros de las fans y las manos que estrecharon de los presentadores se volvieron un solo dato compacto y anodino del que años después no tendría nada digno qué contar por él mismo no considerarlo relevante. En su lugar, su cerebro se encargó de procesar cada momento que pasó con Georgie, y también cada dolorosa oración con la que después de cada encuentro le repetía que ya no había nada entre ellos, incluso aunque en el cuello llevara la marca de sus dientes, o Gustav la de sus uñas en los hombros.

Fueron y volvieron a Asia en un parpadeo, apenas como una prueba para comprobar la viabilidad de expandirse en ese mercado, y de vuelta en Alemania Bill no cesó de insistir en lo cerca que se encontraban de realizar su sueño de visitar Japón y hospedarse en uno de los hoteles de la capital para así cerrar el círculo que se había formado tantos años atrás cuando en el garaje donde ensayaban eligieron el nombre para su banda.

Tom se le unió en celebración por el éxito cosechado, y Gustav acabó contagiado por su buen ánimo, pero como venía ocurriendo cada vez más, Georgie se ausentó para visitar unos cuantos departamentos más con su agente de bienes raíces y no volvió sino hasta tarde y con expresión patibularia.

El mayor de los gemelos la invitó a fumar un cigarrillo en el porche trasero, y por ello fue que se llevó la primicia de la noticia que vendría a ser el primer bastión de la caída de ellos como banda, como amigos, y como hermanos.

—Encontré un departamento. No es la gran cosa, pero ya firmé el contrato y me empiezo a mudar desde mañana mismo —dijo Georgie después de una larga calada y con la vista en el cielo nublado—. Menos mal que no perdí el tiempo y empaqué todo desde antes de partir, ¿eh? Así me ahorraré muchos dolores de cabeza.

Por sus palabras cualquiera habría deducido despreocupación por los asuntos cotidianos de la vida, quizá esperanza por la nueva etapa que estaba a punto de empezar, pero para Tom que la contempló de perfil, no hubo manera de pasar por alto el brillo inusual en sus ojos y tampoco las lágrimas que le corrieron por las mejillas hasta desaparecer en su cuello.

Georgie se limpió el rostro y acabó su cigarrillo sin haberle dado más que tres caladas.

De la noticia se enteraron Bill y Gustav cuando a la mañana siguiente y desde muy temprano apareció un camión de mudanza conducido por un hombre mayor y con un ayudante imberbe que seguro estaba trabajando a su lado para ganar un dinero extra en su tiempo libre.

La tarea no les demoró más horas que las de la mañana, y aunque en un inicio Gustav, Tom y Bill hesitaron en cuanto a ofrecerle a Georgie su ayuda para cargar sus pertenencias al camión y hacer más rápido el proceso, temían que ella lo interpretara como un deseo velado de deshacerse de su persona, pero pronto se le unieron cuando se hizo evidente que ella sola no podía con todo, y que de todos modos, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, respetaban su decisión.

A Gustav en particular le sentó fatal el apilar caja tras caja en la parte trasera del camión y a la par morirse de ganas por en su lugar llevar todo de vuelta y esconderlo bajo llave para así retrasar la partida de Georgie así fuera por un mísero minuto. Con cada viaje entre la casa y el camión, una acuciante sensación de desolación se le fue instalando en las extremidades, al punto en que al casi terminar, Gustav tuvo que disculparse e ir a la cocina para beber un vaso grande de agua que le ayudara a pasar la gruesa bola de acero que sentía apostada justo en ese sitio.

Ahí en la cocina se recargó con ambas manos en la encimera y temblando de terror por lo que se avecinaba, que no era más que la ausencia, la falta, la carencia de Georgie en su vida. Claro que se verían a diario, la banda los unía, pero la noción de que ya no la encontraría más en la habitación frente a la suya le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

A duras penas había soportado la visión de su cuarto vacío cuando Georgie le pidió de favor ayudarle con la cabecera de su cama, y temía a la tentación que seguiría de su partida de plantarse en la mitad del cuarto y romper a llorar como un crío de brazo.

Respirando en amplias bocanadas que le impedían a la visión de túnel apoderarse de él, Gustav las acompañó con sorbos de su agua y por último mojarse el rostro para borrar cada pequeña huella de su pequeño exabrupto interno. Así lo encontró Georgie, y cuando posó su mano en la espalda de él, Gustav saltó y profirió una palabrota que asustó a la bajista.

—Lo siento.

—No era para ti. Sólo… mierda, es que me asustaste.

—Ya me di cuenta. Uhm… —Georgie se acomodó unos mechones que se le habían salido del moño improvisado con el que se había acomodado el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza—. Ya terminamos.

—Oh.

—Y Tom sugirió que pidiéramos una pizza y conmemoráramos esta despedida.

—Una pizza no va a bastar —musitó Gustav con la boca seca, concentrándose en las cuestiones prácticas en lugar de abandonarse al dolor sordo que le punzaba entre las costillas.

—Igual puede ser otra cosa.

—No, pizza está bien.

—Vale. Iré a pagarle a los de la mudanza y… Sí, vuelvo en un momento.

Gustav la observó por la ventana, y de lejos captó retazos de su conversación, en los que acordaban darse un descanso de dos horas para comer y después se encontrarían en el complejo departamental para finalizar la tarea de mudanza. Georgie les dejó la nueva llave de su departamento con el permiso expreso de comenzar sin ella si era el caso, y de acomodar como mejor les pareciera.

Cuando volvió después de abrirle la verja al camión para que saliera, Tom ya había hecho un pedido de tres pizzas al gusto de la mayoría, y sacó un par de cervezas que tenía en el refrigerador para una tarde de películas, pero que con resignación acabaron en esa agridulce reunión de despedida.

—Por Georgie, que por fin podrá tener su secadora en el baño sin que Bill se la arruine con laca —bromeó Tom al entrechocar su lata con las del resto.

Bill gruñó por el guiño malicioso a su persona, pero en lugar de desquitarse con Tom como era de esperarse, lo hizo con la bajista. —Seh, por Georgie, que si hubiera podido, se llevaba también nuestro refrigerador.

Tom lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Nuestro dices? —Le plantó cara la bajista—. Es curioso que reclames su propiedad cuanto la factura y la garantía están a mi nombre.

—Bah —desdeñó Bill—. ¿Y qué con eso?

La mandíbula de Georgie se tensó. —Que por ley es mío, pero he sido generosa en dejárselos a ustedes para que no pasen apuros.

—Ahí lo tienes: Nuestro —recalcó el menor de los gemelos con tal saña que Tom no perdió tiempo en disculparse en su nombre.

—No le hagas caso, está actuando así porque-…

—Da igual —encogió Georgie un hombro—. Lo que sea.

Gustav salió al ruedo cambiando de tema. —¿Ya encontraste quién instale la lavadora y la secadora? Porque tengo el número de quien le hizo el trabajo a Franny y según lo que escuché es bueno y legal.

—Eso estaría bien —asintió Georgie.

—Lo que estaría bien sería que no te las hubieras llevado —volvió Bill a la carga—. Después de todo, aquella vez que se averió la lavadora fui yo quien llamó al técnico para que la reparara.

—Ya, pero la factura la pagué yo —replicó Georgie con menos paciencia que antes—.Y ahora que lo pienso, también pasó lo mismo con la cuenta del gas de la secadora, así que bravo por recordarme que aquí tú eres más un huésped que un inquilino.

—Oh, no vamos a discutir por dinero cuando es obvio que a ninguno de nosotros nos hace tanta falta, ¿o sí? —Intentó Tom aplacar a ambas partes involucradas, pero Bill ya había llegado al tope de su comportamiento de patán, y Georgie había perdido su último rastro de paciencia, así que lo ignoraron.

—Yo también cooperé con la casa. Seguido pagaba la comida de la semana.

—Claro, porque skittles y red bull constituyen un desayuno de campeones. ¿Acaso alguna vez compraste una pieza de verdura?

—¿Y eso te da derecho a llevarte todos los electrodomésticos? ¡Hasta la cafetera!

—¡Porque era mía! ¡Yo pagué por ella!

—¡Era de todos!

—¡La garantía está a mi nombre! Cómprate la tuya, joder, si tanto te afecta.

—Chicos —posó Tom una mano en el hombro de Bill y otra en el de Georgie, pero su trifulca no hizo sino aumentar en volumen y en insultos.

—Nunca limpiaste los baños —le recriminó Georgie acalorada—. Tu solución fue siempre dejar que los demás recogieran el estropicio que dejabas detrás.

—Exagerabas con los horarios de limpieza. ¿A quién diablos le importa si el refrigerador se limpia cada dos semanas, uh? ¡De locos!

—Viniendo de quien tiene dos perros pero jamás recoge sus desperdicios del jardín, pues perdona si tu opinión al respecto no me interesa.

—En ese caso tampoco tu opinión cuenta porque te has llevado mi secadora favorita.

—¡Es _mi_ secadora! Tengo el recibo que lo prueba.

—¡La he usado desde siempre!

—¡Desde que la robaste de mi baño, maldito ladrón desvergonzado!

A pesar de los gritos y las reclamaciones, tanto Gustav como Tom se mantuvieron al margen. Discusiones de ese calibre no eran nada nuevo bajo su techo, aunque el hecho de que por una vez se tratara de ese par le confería a la situación un tinte de novedad porque por lo general esos dos mantenían sus rencores a raya y lo solucionaban sin llegar a mayores, pero esta vez la olla a presión no había liberado el vapor a tiempo y estaban sufriendo las consecuencias con un estallido que le iba a juego.

Gustav le sugirió a Tom ir por otra cerveza, y éste aceptó el ofrecimiento, dejando a Bill y a Georgie lanzarse cuanto improperio y reclamo les cruzara sin censura por la cabeza. Todavía quedaba esperanza que una vez superada la crisis inicial pudieran hacer las paces, o mejor aún, que la llegada de la comida aplacara parte de su mal humor, porque con boca llena y estómago contento, costaba mantenerse enojados, pero por si acaso no se hicieron grandes ilusiones al respecto.

El repartidor tardó diez minutos más, y para entonces la pelea entre Georgie y Bill había menguado a la mitad, lo cual Gustav consideró como buen presagio y se permitió fantasear con un hipotético escenario donde después de comer acompañaba a la bajista a su departamento con el pretexto de seguirle ayudando a mover cajas y a desempacar, y con ello se aseguraba una estancia prolongada hasta tarde en la noche, quizá hasta una invitación a pasar la velada con ella, y entonces hasta podrían hablar y llegar a un mejor acuerdo del que tenían en la actualidad, pero sus planes se toparon contra un muro de concreto cuando en lugar de actuar decentemente y disculparse, Bill volvió a la carga con renovado veneno.

—¡Que te enteres que no podría estar más feliz de tu partida!

—¡Lo mismo digo!

—Así habrá menos drama y no tendremos que bajar la tapa del sanitario jamás.

—Buena suerte cuando te levantes adormilado de madrugada y olvides que la tapa está arriba. Espero que del susto de caer al agua no te recuperes jamás.

El menor de los gemelos entrecerró los ojos, maquinando a mil por hora una contestación que se le equiparara, pero al hacerlo no midió las consecuencias.

—Ya volverás suplicando por regresar —dijo entre dientes—, y entonces…

—¿Entonces? —Le provocó Georgie a lanzarle su mejor escupitajo en la cara, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia el frente—. Anda, dilo si te atreves.

—Dios santo —dijo en cambio—, no paro de contar los minutos para que te vayas de una buena vez por todas y que nos dejes en paz.

—Cuéntalo en meses si tantas molestias de doy.

Apenas captar el rumbo de su pensamiento, Bill se le unió. —Primera y única gran idea que tienes. Tal vez debería de hacerte caso y buscar un reemplazo, a un bajista mejor que tú.

—Qué bien.

—Muy bien.

—Excelente.

—Maravilloso.

—La comida hasta aquí —plantó Tom las tres pizzas sobre la mesa con un falso tono de felicidad, cruzando los dedos porque el aroma del pan, salsa de tomate y el queso terminara de una vez por todas con la discordia en turno, pero tanto Georgie como Bill habían llegado a nuevos límites y los habían cruzado, por lo que el terreno en el que se encontraban era nuevo e inexplorado, fangoso y proclive a hundimiento.

—Ese fue el inconveniente desde un inicio, ¿uh? —Gruñó Georgie—. Que era yo, que daba igual si Kenny se iba o se quedaba, porque yo era quien te molestaba. Vamos, sé honesto y admítelo.

—Siempre supe que acarrearías problemas. Ya desde entonces mirabas a Gustav como si… Como si…

—¿Cómo si estuviera enamorada de él? Vaya, qué poderes de deducción tan agudos —ironizó Georgie—. Tanta inteligencia debajo de esa mata de cabello crespo, qué sorpresa.

—Tenías que arruinarlo para todos —prosiguió Bill—. Tenías que ir y tomar lo que no era tuyo sólo para… joderme.

—Claro, para joderte a ti y sólo a ti. Pues despierta, te tengo grandes noticias, ¡el mundo no gira a tu alrededor! No eres el centro del universo, y mucho menos mi vida se ve afectada por la tuya. Lo mío con Gustav jamás, y escúchalo bien, ¡jamás!, estuvo dentro de tu poder.

Respirando entre dientes, Bill lanzó su ataque final, y desde su posición como espectador Gustav lo adivinó en el acto, si acaso porque de entre todo, era lo único que podía herir a Georgie.

—Tenías que ser tan… puta —siseó el menor de los gemelos, medio segundo antes de que Georgie se alzara de su asiento y le tirara el líquido restante de su lata a la cara.

Bill tardó un poco más en procesar el ataque, pero de igual manera abandonó su silla, y al instante Tom lo jaló de un brazo, cauteloso de que su gemelo olvidara que Georgie no podía pelear físicamente contra él como iguales y la derrumbara con un solo puñetazo.

—Retráctate —le ordenó Georgie con los ojos húmedos y las manos crispadas a ambos lados del cuerpo—. ¡Retráctate ahora mismo o…!

—¡¿O qué?! —Rió Bill con maldad—. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Sal por esa puerta y piérdete. Me da lo mismo. Ve y arruina otras vidas además de la tuya.

—Te estás pasando… —Apretó Tom su brazo, y Bill luchó para liberarse pero sin gran éxito. Corría con desventaja porque a diferencia suya, Tom se ejercitaba varias veces por semana y le superaba en masa muscular y fuerza.

—Georgie… —Patético de acción y cohibido porque los gemelos presenciaran su acercamiento, Gustav le tendió a la bajista un puñado de servilletas para que se limpiara los ojos y la nariz.

—No caigas en su embrujo, Gustav —dijo Bill—. Es casi como tu hermana.

—Entonces menos mal que no somos hermanos de verdad, porque… —Georgie rodeó la mesa y con el dedo índice lo tocó en la manzana de adán con un golpe contundente que lo hizo atragantarse—. Bueno, porque tú ya sabes _qué_ …

Tom bajó la cabeza avergonzado, y Bill continuó con su tos, pero también entre intervalos le advirtió de no atreverse a manipularlo con _eso_.

Gustav entendió sin problemas que se trataba del gran secreto que Georgie conocía de los gemelos, del que suponía gran valor pero que en realidad desestimaba porque era de la creencia que el tesoro de uno era la basura del otro, y suponía que era el mismo caso, pero nunca como en ese momento tuvo sus dudas. Un miedo que no creía haberles visto jamás se apoderó de las facciones de Tom y de Bill, y hasta Georgie pareció compungida.

—No es tan divertido cuando el que sale lastimado eres tú, ¿verdad?

Ciego de ira, Bill aprovechó un descuido de Tom para zafarse de su agarre, y con ambas manos empujó a Georgie y la hizo golpear una pared, con tan mal tino que la esquina de un cuadro la hirió. Georgie perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, aturdida e incapaz de procesar hasta qué punto se había torcido todo entre ellos, pero su ira llegó al tope cuando al llevarse la mano a la cabeza y tocarse entre el cabello descubrió un poco de sangre.

—¡Bill! —Apartó Tom a su gemelo y se arrodilló frente a Georgie, quien contemplaba incrédula el líquido rojo que le manchaba la yema de los dedos.

Gustav se debatió entre obtener justicia o socorrer a Georgie, y ganó la segunda opción.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que-…?

—No es nada —desestimó Georgie el daño—. No es nada, en serio.

—Bah, ahí estás de nuevo vanagloriándote de la atención que tienes —clavó Bill con ello su último clavo y sin saberlo firmó su sentencia de evicción, porque lo que siguió fue una cadena de hechos que ninguno de ellos vio venir jamás—. Puta tenías que ser.

—Vale —se puso Georgie en pie con ayuda—. Puta. Como tú digas.

Dando media vuelta, Georgie enfiló a la puerta principal y salió al jardín con rumbo a su automóvil, pero en un último momento se dirigió al de Bill, y en un gesto por demás vengativo, escribió PUTA en mayúsculas sobre el capó de su vehículo del año y todavía con algunos plásticos de la agencia.

—Maxi, ven aquí, pequeño —llamó después a su mascota, y el perro acudió fiel a su dueña, subiendo con ligereza por la puerta del piloto que Georgie abrió de su propio vehículo.

Para entonces Bill ya había superado su estupor inicial y tocaba con un dedo la superficie rayada de su automóvil nuevo, con menos de dos meses de circulación, y que ahora tendría que recibir un trabajo de pintura total si es que quería un acabado profesional que lo dejara como antes del ataque de vandalismo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! —Gritó enfurecido, y Georgie aprovechó para sacarse el juego de llaves de la casa que todavía tenía en su poder y lanzárselo a la cara. Su puntería no era la mejor, y Bill se llevó un buen rasguño cuando una de las llaves le hirió en la mejilla.

—¿No decías que yo lo arruinaba todo? Pues… ¡Tadán! Toma eso y disfrútalo. De mí para ti, idiota —dijo Georgie con una leve reverencia burlona, y sin más se metió el automóvil y lo condujo a la salida en reversa y levantando polvo y grava.

Tom tuvo que hacer de madre con Bill, quien en un ataque de desesperación golpeó el capó de su automóvil con los puños cerrados y lo hundió, mientras que Gustav se quedó inmóvil y con la vista fija en el vehículo de Georgie, quien una vez fuera de la propiedad, no tardó en desaparecer entre el tráfico vespertino.

Se había marchado, tal como él temía, ella no estaba más ahí con ellos, y con un adiós que de pronto le dio la impresión de ser más que definitivo.

El pequeño agujero que llevaba en el pecho se hizo un poco más grande, y por un segundo sopesó la posibilidad de que aunque Bill fuera el causante mayor de su partida, también él cargaba su parte de culpa y la aceptó.

Georgie tenía razón: Le faltaba iniciativa, y la prueba clave era el modo en que se habían desarrollado los hechos actuales, donde ella luchaba y él en cambio se quedaba en el camino observándola partir.

Estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado con anterioridad.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
